


Can You Keep A Secret?

by K_lara7



Series: In A Galaxy Far Far Away [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_lara7/pseuds/K_lara7
Summary: Prologue to Homecoming.  Leia should have been an intelligence officer.It's not necessary, but I would suggest reading Homecoming first.





	1. Jyn's Secret

"What the Hell is this?" a voice shouted in anger.

Jyn Erso was sitting at the radio console when the storm hit. She had expected it to happen several hours before. It was only a matter of time before the Princess noticed her transfer request. 

"Your Highness?"

"Don't 'Your Highness' me, Sargent. I want to know why you are asking for a transfer?" Leia's voice was drawing a great deal of attention. 

Looking around, Jyn whispered, "Could we please take this somewhere private?"

"Fine. I expect you in my office in ten minutes. Do not make me come looking for you." She turned on her heel and stormed back out of the comm center. 

Ten minutes later and Jyn was standing outside Leia's office as promised. Nervously she knocked on the door. Leia immediately answered, "Come in." 

Pushing open the door, she saw her boss sitting behind her desk. She stood at attention and waited for the Princess to acknowledge her. When Leia decided to look up, she just stared at her personal guard.

"Would you care to explain your decision to transfer? Somehow I do not believe requisitions was your first choice," she said, gesturing to Jyn to sit.

"I really think you would be better served with an officer that has more training, and perhaps more patience that I do," she stalled.

"No you don't. You don't get to decide what I should request in my personal guard. I trust you and more importantly, so does Han. It could take me months to find someone to replace you."

"After this mission, I can give you two months."

"That's not good enough. Why are you really doing this?"

Jyn took a deep breath, the blurted out, "I'm pregnant."

"Is that what this is about? I already knew that." Jyn looked at her in disbelief as Leia continued. "Does Cassian know?" 

Jyn shook her head. "How did you--. No he doesn't. I found out yesterday. I want to finish this last assignment and then I'm going to tell him. I don't want him worrying any more than necessary."

"And your leaving tonight to meet with the last of Saw's partisans."

Nodding, Jyn replied, "This is going to be my last off world mission."

"Fair enough. But I still refuse to transfer you. You can supervise my guard just fine."

"But that's a promotion."

"I think you're owed one by now. And I will see what I can do about getting Cassian less field work."

"No!" Jyn practically shouted. " Don't take his work away from him. I refuse to be the reason he gives up his work. He has to make that choice on his own."

Leia nodded her head. "I guess I understand, even if I disagree. I won't interfere." She reached into her desk drawer. "Here. It's for the baby." Jyn caught the stuffed toy.

"A wookie?"

"Why not? It's better than an Imperial droid."

Jyn laughed. "True." She stood to leave. "Please don't tell Cassian about the baby. I want to tell him myself."

"I promise your secret is safe with me."

****

Cassian joined Jyn at the ramp of the Kestrel. It was a little transport assigned to her and Bodhi when they went on these assignments. She put her arms around his neck and drew his face down for a kiss. 

When they broke apart she whispered, "I love you."

"Don't go," Cassian whispered. "I have a bad feeling about this." There had been an ache near his heart since he heard she was going off world without him. Something inside him wanted to grab her and hold tight. 

"When you get back, I have a surprise for you," he said with a grin.

"I have one for you too. Tell me yours, I'll tell you mine."

"Nope. I want you to have a reason to come back." 

Jyn's assignment went much quicker than she thought it would. Saw's last remaining rebel Outpost agreed to negotiations with the Alliance. Jyn communicated her success to Draven and they headed back to Hoth. The base was gone when they got there.


	2. Cassian's Secret

Cassian turned away from the Kestrel. This was the last time Jyn was going off world wothout him. He was a man on a mission and he needed to talk to Leia. 

He found her very easily as she was once again shouting at Han. Patiently, he waited until they were done with their latest spat.

Han stormed off, shouting, "You could use a good kiss!" as he passed Cassian in the South Passage.

For a moment he thought he might put off this conversation. Leia looked like she could melt Hoth with her eyes. Then she turned her attention to him and immediately cooled down.

"Can I help you, Captain?"

"If you have a moment, your highness. I have something I need to discuss with you. But if this is a bad time--," he broke off.

"Actually, now would be a perfect time," she said, turning down another hall. 

Following her into her office, Cassian took the seat she offered. 

"So, Captain, what can I do for you?" She sat down.

"I'm going to be seeing Draven tomorrow to ask for a transfer. I think it's time I get out of field work."

Leia just barely managed to stop her jaw from dropping. "I see. Any specific reason why?"

"I've been thinking about it a lot lately. Especially after that last mission with Solo to Ord Mandell. I don't want to keep looking over my shoulder anymore. There are other positions the Alliance can use me in."

"And Sargent Erso has nothing to do with your decision?" she asked. "Give me the honest answer. It won't leave this room."

Cassian found himself blushing, thankful his skin would hide the flush of red. "Jyn has a lot to do with it. I plan on asking her to marry me. If she agrees, then we won't be going on missions together anymore. And I can't expect her to sit back and wait for me to come back from every covert operation I get sent on."

"You're sure she'll say yes?"

"I hope she will say yes." He pulled a box from his pocket. "I picked this up on Ord Mandell. Do you think Jyn will like it?"

Leia opened the box and gasped. "It's beautiful. She'll love it." She smirked at him. "It looks like I'm planning a wedding."

"She could still say no."

"I seriously doubt she could refuse you, Captain."

A knock at the door had her looking up. "Enter."

"Excuse me, your highness, but might I enquire if you have seen Master Luke?" C-3PO said worriedly.

Leia stood. "He was on patrol with Han checking the perimeter markers."

"Captain Solo returned an hour ago. I don't believe Master Luke has returned."

Cassian stood up. "Let me check with K2 and the other pilots."

Leia nodded and turned to her comms.

Two days later, the announcement came over the loud speaker. "Imperials have entered the base."


End file.
